My First Words
by ILubPiyos
Summary: Just little one-shot drabbles/shorts of KHR characters saying their first few words, just like what the title says eheh. Multiple characters.
1. Tsuna

**A/N: **Just some shorts... or not shorts of everyone's first word/few words as a child.

Let's start off with Tuna-chan~ kekeke. He'll be around 2-3 years old 8D

* * *

"Tsu-chan~ try saying 'mama' for me!" Nana cooed to Tsuna.

Right now, Tsuna is playing on the floor with his blocks while Nana is trying to teach him his first word. Ever since Tsuna started making noises, Nana tried her best to make him say 'mama'.

Right now, it's the tenth month of trying to teach him that single word. So far, he's being going 'Hieee' when scared... or was that most of the time? _Well it doesn't matter _thought Nana. _'Mama' shall be his first word and I won't give up!_ You can start to see the fire burning in her eyes with determination. After all, you have to do it with your dying will right? Right.

"'am'," Tsuna tried, his face looking so frustrated that it turned to a pout. He wanted to make his mom proud like any other child would for their parent. "Maa~." Okay. So it didn't go as planned but at least he's trying right? Sadly, that's not good enough for Nana.

"Tsu-chan, you're so close! Now just repeat that but say it twice. Like 'Maa maa'," she said slowly for the last part.

"Maa...aaa~," Tsuna said with all his will. He was getting sleepy from all that hard work, he should get some rest!

"Oh no, it's time for your nap now Tsu-chan. Upsy Daisy~," Nana cheerfully said.

* * *

"Nana, my darling, I'm home!" yelled a man with short blond hair in an orange jumpsuit. "Iemitsu~ Welcome home! I missed you so much, how was work?" Nana said as she skipped to the door. It has been a while since Iemitsu, her husband, came home since he worked *ehem* 'at construction sites'.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE," came a noise from someone upstairs. Guess who? That's right, he wakes up like that too. Yet this is pretty normal for Nana to hear in the morning. Iemitsu? Not so much. He jumped a bit just from the pitch of the noise and how loud it was.

"Ahh, Tsu-chan woke up from his nap! I'll go get him," Nana exclaimed to herself. While she went to fetch Tsuna, Iemitsu just wandered off into the living room to watch TV. After a few minutes, he hears her walk in with a sniffling child. She walks over to Iemitsu and tells Tsuna, "Look who we here honey! It's papa~."

While clutching onto her shirt, Tsuna turns around and sees a complete stranger. Hey, he's never actually met his father before! Just because of that fact, he did something that surprised them both.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MAAMAA," he cried after seeing him and began crying into Nana's shirt. You could see Iemitsu going to his emo corner and Nana jumping for joy. Why?

"AHHH mama's so proud of you Tsu-chan! You said 'mama' so perfectly~," she cooed to the crying toddler. Ah.. that's why. Although Tsuna just screamed upon seeing his father, Nana was totally oblivious to it like she will always be.

* * *

**A/N: **I think that turned out okay 8D For some reason, I think that's what his first word would actually be since Nana tells everyone to call her Mama (even though Tuna-fish doesn't really do it). Also, Tsuna 'Hieees' all over the place anyway.


	2. Hibari

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Thank you for the reviews 8D  
Well guess who's next? Pupupu, it's Hibari! Sorry for bad grammar or spelling if there is any ; - ;

* * *

Hibari Tori was _very_ worried about her son. Already at the age of 5, her cute Kyoya hasn't spoken anything other than 'okaa-san' and a few other words but that was at the age of 2 years old. She jumped for joy like any mother would when their child's first word was related to calling them mother. Other than 'okaa-san', Kyoya hasn't said any other words unless necessary. _Why won't my cute Kyoya say anything else? AM I A BAD MOTHER?!_ she thought while biting her lip. _JUST ANY WORD WOULD BE OKAY _she screams in her mind, too busy to get ready for dinner.

However, she actually doesn't know that Kyoya talks **_more than she thought he did._**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is currently sitting with a man who seems to be an older version of him except with grey glasses and sharper eyes. They're both on the patio looking at the garden while drinking green tea.

"Otou-san, why can't I say what I usually do to okaa-san?" little Kyoya asks, full of curiosity. His father, Hibari Kaoru, told him to say few words to his okaa-san after his otou-san heard him say his _first word_. That's right, Kyoya's first word wasn't 'okaa-san'. Actually, it wasn't _even_ a word but _a phrase._

* * *

_Three years ago~_

Kaoru was just sitting on the patio eating a plate of dango he had prepared to spend a leisurely day at home. He was always busy with protecting Namimori, being the chief of police in the town. _Pit pat pit pat. _He looks around but before he turns all the way, he grabs an arm reaching towards him.

"Ahh Kyoya, what are you doing? You know that sneaking up behind me won't scare me," the older states. He lets go of the little arm but after he does, the arm shoots out again but with a clearer aim...towards the plate of dango. Kaoru grabs the arm once more while holding the plate of dango over his head just out of reach to little Kyoya.

"Sorry Kyoya, but I can't let you have my dango. There are some things _I_ don't share," he states firmly. _A man doesn't share his dango, even with family_ he thinks with a serious face. He notices Kyoya's face turning to a glare *coughpoutcough* but nonetheless, keeps his sharp eyes on Kyoya.

Kyoya starts to open his mouth almost as if he were trying to say something. Kaoru wouldn't be surprised if Kyoya said anything at this age though, afterall, he's a _Hibari_.

"I wewl bi'e yu to deafh," he states while lunging at him to do the deed. He bites Kaoru right on the arm. Kaoru was surprised then, _...he bit me, took my dango, and said something like that... as expected from a Hibari_ he thought after dropping his plate of dango with Kyoya scurrying to the plate to take one.

"Kyoya. I don't want you to say that in front of your okaa-san. Make sure you don't. Try not to say much," he states while looking at the raven haired boy eat his _precious_ dango. Of course, he always listens to his otou-san so he does what he's told. After they both eat the dango, Kaoru starts to teach Kyoya some words only to be said in front of Tori.

* * *

_Present~_

"You're okaa-san and others would be very worried that you talk a lot. Try to keep it at a minimum," he says while looking at the peaceful garden. _As long as Kyoya doesn't talk much, Tori won't be saddened that 'okaa-san' wasn't his first word _Kaoru thought.

Sadly, the two parents don't know the worries of the other. Kaoru also doesn't know that Hibari says that phrase to almost everyone, but that's a story for a different time.

That's why Hibari Kyoya, is now a man of few words...

* * *

**A/N: **Ehehe, I just made up names for Hibari's parents. I don't know why, but I imagine this to be the reason why he doesn't talk that much.

Ah.. Kaoru doesn't even question where Kyoya even heard those words...but I wouldn't either kekeke.


	3. Yamamoto

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews 8D I'll also be commenting about the reviews here too... I think it's easier for me that way but if it gets too long, I'll just PM~ 8D  
**char-tomio:** aha yup! Hibari has such a great father~  
**MisanthropicGoddess:** Some one has to be of blame... which just happens to be his dad kekeke. It would be quite weird if he didn't bite anyone, no?  
**IcedSoulFairy:** I just love how kids can't pronounce words right! I would be a happy mother ; - ;

Also, I just noticed that I haven't done the disclaimer ; - ; so I'm going to start now!  
**I DON'T OWN KHR. **but if I did, I wouldn't stop all the ships I have...

* * *

Tsuyoshi was very distressed. The sushi restaurant was packed today so he had no time to take care of his 3 year old son, Takeshi. There were just sometimes that he hated how packed the restaurant was but he had to make a living for both him and Takeshi since his wife passed away a year ago.

"Takeshi, otou-san is very busy today, behave and go watch some TV upstairs okay?" Tsuyoshi asked before turning on the TV. "Ahaha, mmhmm~," Takeshi laughed. Tsuyoshi then left to take care of the restaurant. So far, little Takeshi has only been making noises of understanding and laughing (a lot). He would say a few things but they would come out as 'susee', 'moo jusu', or 'oto-tan'. It wouldn't actually be the correct pronunciation but it was close enough.

* * *

_With little Takeshi~_

The TV was turned on but Tsuyoshi didn't really pay attention to what was the content of the channel. Well you're pretty lucky Tsuyoshi because it wasn't anything inappropriate but baseball games that can last the whole day.

Takeshi was pretty mesmerized with the game after a few minutes of watching it. He wouldn't even look away for a break to drink his moo jusu or eat some of his susee from his plate! It's unbelievable! Takeshi also learned some words that the people in the TV were saying though. Stuff that sounded like 'cachu', 'bawwu', 'battu', and ' 'omu raw'. But after hearing these words for hours since Tsuyoshi was so busy, he learned how to pronounce some, although not perfectly but one particular word. He was also able learn what sounds they made.

After 5 hours of endless baseball, he drank some moo jusu and took a nap. He was too excited about mentioning this 'bass bawwu' to his oto-tan that he forgot to turn off the TV and eat some susee.

* * *

"Ahh, finally done with all the customers. Time to retire for the day," Tsuyoshi sighed. He really needed some assistance when this many people came, especially on weekends. _I wonder what Takeshi is doing _he thought while cleaning the sushi bar and walking towards the stairs to their rooms.

He opens the door to find Takeshi eating some of the sushi he left for him. He also noticed that the sippy cup of milk was almost finished.

"Ah! Oto-tan!" Takeshi exclaimed, finally noticing Tsuyoshi at the door. He runs over to him while trying to explain how baseball was very exciting and fun while making 'whoosh' and 'pow' sounds to help add detail to the game. _I don't have a clue what he's saying but as long as he's happy_ Tsuyoshi thought. Takeshi just had a huge smile that was so innocent to he didn't want to break his poor heart by saying he didn't understand anything he said.

"Takeshi, I'm taking a break from work tomorrow, would you like to do anything?" Well that broke little Takeshi out of his blabbering. His eyes shown with sparkles and happiness that kind of scared Tsuyoshi. He was too happy that it went on the border of scary. "CATCH!" Takeshi yelled happily. _...Takeshi just said a word with PERFECT pronunciation! It's his first word! _he thought, stunned and happy. He brought his hand down to ruffle his son's hair.

"Ahaha, sure, why not? We'll go play near the dojo! Just the both of us," he laughed out. _It won't be so bad._ Ahaha, well you thought wrong.

* * *

_The next day~_

The two of them were standing 3 yards apart in an open area near the family dojo. Tsuyoshi was still in his work clothes while Takeshi sported a baseball cap, a t-shirt, and shorts. Tsuyoshi is currently hold a baseball he bought for this occasion since his son didn't really ask for toys.

"Alright, I'm going to throw this softly. Try to catch it okay?" Tsuyoshi said loudly enough for Takeshi to hear. "CATCH!" Takeshi yelled while laughing with a big smile on his face. So then he threw the ball which Takeshi caught. He fumbled a bit but it still kept stayed his hands.

"Now throw it back Takeshi! Otou-san will catch it now," he instructed. When Takeshi heard that, his eyes narrowed and gleamed while getting into pitching position just like those 'pitters'. It's weird how he can only pronounce 'catch' normally but oh well, the mind doesn't make sense. He threw the ball but Tsuyoshi didn't think that it would come at him so fast but nonetheless caught it. It was a firm throw... _too firm_ for a 3 year old... He looked at the ball then at Takeshi to see him smiling while cheering that he threw the ball.

_...Maybe I should keep him away from the ball for a while..._

* * *

But that didn't happen so he ended up with some broken windows. Takeshi was then forbidden to throw the ball without supervision.

"Ahaha oto-tan, puway CATCH!" he yelled happily. _Ughh, I won't get a proper break now will I?..._Tsuyoshi sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **so how was it? This kind of focused more on Yamamoto's first experience with baseball but it still included his "first" word. I think it seemed kind of rushed but I wanted to keep this somewhat short.

Tsktsk Yamamoto, causing trouble at such a young age?


	4. Gokudera

**A/N:**Hello agains * u * Thanks for the reviews~  
** uniquemangalover: **thank you 8D  
**.556: **thank you 8D -stupid format won't let me put your name but only the # so I'm very sorry D8  
**IcedSoulFairy: **Hehe Yama is one of my favorites too... actually I have a bunch of favorites OTL. LOL the fangirl inside of everyone can't hold the rants back. Hope you like this one then! 8D  
**MisanthropicGoddess: **He is quite scary.. in many ways. Little kids are very cute but make such a big mess ; - ;

Well anyway~ **I don't own KHR~ There also might be some light cussing if that bothers anyone...or if it's considered cussing at all...  
**

* * *

There were two kids in a well furnished room on the floor playing with each other. One was a 2 year old named Hayato while the other was a 4 year old named Bianchi. Bianchi is Hayato's half sister but even then, she loves him no matter who he is. She's trying to make their bond stronger by making paper airplanes and throwing them around.

"Hayato, you are fol'ing dem wron'. Do it like dis!" Bianchi exclaims while folding another piece of paper. Little Hayato pouts and starts folding them again. His eyebrows start scrunching up as he folds the paper. This time, his folds weren't creased enough but still did the job to make a nice airplane.

"Mmmm.. Ho'a! 'ookie!" He waves the plane is his stubby hands with a smile on his face. When Bianchi starts cooing and hugging him for being so cute, he blushes and looks down while fumbling with the plane.

"Hayato, you are SOOOO CUTEEE!" *grumble*. "Ahh, look like you are hungery. I will get us some cookies!" She lets go of him and starts walking to the door.

"Just keep fol'ing dose papers~ I will be back," she says before leaving.

* * *

Hayato doesn't really mind being alone in a room though. No one really pays attention to him other than Bianchi and that pretty lady that comes on his birthday. His dad sometimes does but he's busy with other things most of the time.

_Click._ "Oos der?" he asks while looking at the door. _Puri 'ur da som uns der (pretty sure that someone's there)_ he thinks now looking around the room.

"Heh, this is the brat of the bastard? This will be EASY." A man in black appears behind little Hayato which made Hayato fall back a bit. As the man tries to grab him, Hayato threw an airplane at the man which hits him right at the forehead.

"Ehehehee, 'ake da!" he squeals while continuously throwing the planes. "CRAP, STOP THAT YOU BASTARD!" screamed the man. That's quite sad... being harmed by airplanes... shows how low leveled the man was as a kidnapper or even assassin. Wait.. how did he even get in with those skills? No matter.. for now, but the bad thing was, Hayato was running out of airplanes while the man screams 'bastard' and 'crap' continuously.

"You're mine now bastard!" the man laughs. Just when he's about to grab him, Hayato screeches.

* * *

"Hayato~ I am back! I brawt sum cookies I made for you~" Bianchi skips in holding a tray of cookies and two sippy cups of milk.

"BASTAWD!" Hayato screeches. The screech made the man stops his advance towards Hayato and notices Bianchi at the door.

"Cr-" "DO NOT SAY ANOT'ER WURD!" Bianchi yells and throws the cookies at him, hitting him in the face. She runs over to Hayato to see if he's okay. _He look fine, no boo-boos _she says in her mind. As long as her cute Hayato wasn't hurt, everything is fine...until she remembers what Hayato said... _BUT HOW DAR HE SAY DAT INFRONT OF HAYATO?! HIS FIRST WURD! It shud 'ave been love..._she yells in her mind dejectedly.

Due to screams coming from a certain room, maids arrive to see the boy saying 'bastawd' over and over again while glaring at a man who seems to have fainted from what appears to be globs of purple on his face. Hugging Hayato was an angered girl looking at the man with disgust and muttering things under her breath.

* * *

Now, the age of Hayato's cussing has started which certain females **DID NOT** like...with Bianchi's 'amazing' cookies.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if that was kind of weird. Bianchi's speech is kind of grammatically wrong because she doesn't well, grammatically say things right yet since she's only 4 years old. I kind of think I made her sound younger but oh well... ; - ;

As for Gokudera, he was able to word out some things but the thing he says the clearest was 'bastawd' which Bianchi counts as his 'first word'. He is quite the smart toddler hehehe.


	5. Mukuro

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews 8D  
**I****cedSoulFairy:** Ahh thanks for the compliment~ It's kind of hard to right their dialogue because I have to say it out myself ehehe but it's paid off! Eheh I'm trying to make my little cousin say my name first but he keeps going "Ahhn-eee". You're reviews are awesome so it's fine if it's long~  
**char-tomio:** No problem! Yeah, kids just love breaking things ; - ; / It'd be bad if that ever happens but quite funny because they're screaming it all over the place.  
**saruko:** Thanks 8D

**I don't own KHR~ **It's Pineapple-shishou's turn~ pupu~.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time to start the experiment again. Bring in number 69," a scientist said. There are ten scientists in the room with bright lights aimed towards a table in the middle of them. Lots of machinery surrounded them on the sides of the wall. This is the Estraneo Famiglia, one dedicated to experimentation and science.

"I brought him in sir," a man says as he enters the room. He's holding a small three year old boy with straight* indigo hair parted right in the middle with dull yet bright blue eyes.

"Ah good, the Rokudo Mukuro experiment show commence again," said the first scientist, "all observations should be noted on number 69's behavior." Everyone nodded and whipped out a clipboard with their pens at the ready.

* * *

_After experimentation because I don't have the heart to describe it ; - ; and it'd be too long ehehe~  
_

After being passed out from such a rough experiment, "Mukuro" started to mumble stuff while still in a state of unconsciousness.

"Mmm...'urts...ughnnn...ku..fu...PIE-UN-APUL" he screamed the last part, now awake. He wakes up seeing those evil men and women in white scribbling things down while mumbling things to themselves and to each other. He is taken out the lab to be placed back in his cage.

* * *

_After Mukuro leaves_

"Hm.. his right eye seems to be red now with the kanji of 'one' on it... looks like he made it through the first part," one said to start their observations on Mukuro. "He screamed 'pie-un-apul' which is technically 'pineapple' when he woke up. Maybe this was what he saw in hell?" another questions. '_Never heard of pineapples being in hell before' or 'this probably has more meaning to i__t'_ thought everyone in the lab.

"This 'pineapple' business is probably unrelated to the experiment. If it shows up again, it might be **_major_**," the chief of the experiment states.

* * *

_With Mukuro after being left in his cage ; - ; poor Mukuro~  
_

"Ku..fu..fu...pie-un-apul...," said little Mukuro. He could remember that _dream_ he had a few moments ago clearly.

He was walking on this path, although not really keeping his balance and tripping a few times. He was scared..._sniffle_..very scared. A three year old shouldn't have to go through this at all! He saw an orange flower and tried to reach for it but all of a sudden, it grew a mouth with sharp teeth trying to bite him. He retracted before it could though.

"AHHHH... I..-hiccup- 'un wan...-sniffle-..too be..hur...no...moor...-hiccup-" he said trying to hold his tears back. All of a sudden, he sees this man with a light-ish blue melon/pineapple hairdo in the distance and stumbles over to him.

"Nufufufu, what do we have here? A little brat with bunches of snot all over his face," the man said in disgust and amusement. "I wan..to -sniffle- leeb hur -hiccup-," he tried to say. "Nufufufu, what a weakling...but you're stronger than normal since you got this far...I'll be kind today and help you nufufufu," the man states with a creepy smile plastered across his face. The man just waves this scythe that materialized in his hands. Mukuro noticed that the whole place was fading away.

It was weird how when Mukuro felt that he was leaving the _dream_, he saw some pineapples flying through the space with him... _very weird. _Even more weird because he knew what they were..._  
_

* * *

_After six years~_

It's kind of weird... when they brought Mukuro in to do each part of the experiment, they noticed that his eyes changed, especially the kanji on his eye symbolizing each number. He could also make illusions with other powers gained from each hell.

Well that wasn't the weird thing... it was that every time he woke up after being experimented on, he screamed 'pineapple' and that before he was experimented on, his hair started to change... into the shape of a pineapple. The zigzags that show where his hair was parted wasn't there before or the little hairs spiking at the top of his head.

"After 6 years of experimenting, a year for each part, we have concluded that pineapples are very influencial. They are also related to the 6 realms of hell and could be a threat to us," said the chief. Oh how right you were chief-man.

* * *

_Some where else in the Estraneo Famiglia Laboratory~ _

"Kufufufufu, this pinea-... Rokudo Mukuro shall exact his revenge on these _monsters_," Mukuro laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't really happy with this one but I wanted it to somewhat go like this. There wasn't really much Mukuro in this unless you only refer to that _dream_ he had ohoho~ Actually, when I look at this, I don't really think it was that cute/funny unlike the other ones ; - ; Other than that, someone also made a cameo~ wonder who hehehe.

*when I mentioned straight, I started his haircut to be different without the zigzags and the little tuff of hair at the top of his head. It was just plain straight but still parted in the middle.


	6. Chrome

**A/N: **Thanks for the review * v *  
**IcedSoulFairy: **Oh my, don't go choking now D8 Surprising huh? Daemon, of course, would be wandering around in hell yet not...seems like he would ehe. Thanks! I thought that adding the Estraneo was making it kind of depressing but I'm glad that it turned out funny to the readers~  
**uniquemangalover:** Thanks 8D  
**CH0C0CANDYZ**: Ohoho they might! Got to watch out when you eat them~  
**MissanthropicGoddess:** Kidnapper-san shouldn't do that especially in front of Bianchi too hohoho./Yup! It's probably because of Daemon ehehe. Thank you ; u ; I guess it did turn out funny 8D

**I don't own KHR~**

* * *

Many kids are running outside in the area at the daycare center. Who wouldn't be when it's the perfect day to? However, inside one of the rooms of the daycare is a little four year old girl with violet hair and amethyst eyes. She is very quiet and just sits on a chair near the corner drawing and coloring with crayons during play time.

"Nagi-chan, are you sure you don't want to play outside with the others?" the caretaker asks. Oh. By very quiet, I mean _so quiet that she doesn't talk to_ _anyone _quiet. All Nagi does is make gestures to show what she wants or when asked. Then again, she is probably too quiet for anyone to hear.

Nagi shakes her head and continues to draw more. Her caretaker sighs, "Then, I'll be outside watching the other kids, just come outside when you need something." She walks off leaving little Nagi alone in the daycare room.

* * *

After the caretaker leaves, she stops coloring and runs over to the picture books on the shelf. She doesn't like talking in front of others, and her parents doesn't really seem to care either so she got used to talking to herself. This is like her little routine when she's alone.

She remembers the first time talking to herself when she was three years old while grabbing a book titled "_The Owl's Adventure_*".

* * *

_Flashback~_

"Nagi, we're going to work. Just stay here and don't cause trouble," her mother states, closing the door behind her. Her parents does this everyday, not really caring if she's alone. Nagi stands up and stumbles around the house until she meets a door to a room she never knew was there.

"Uuuu...ggh... Ahh..'ot id!" little Nagi says opening the door. Hey, she's pretty short and turning the knob is PRETTY hard. The room turns out to be a mini library with many books on the shelves lined up in rows. She stumbles over to the shelf while tripping in the process and grabs the closest book.

"Ka...or..su," she tries to make out. She looks in the book to see many pictures of colors with an object to describe it with its color. "E..to...Kuomu," she said the word at the top of the page with confidence. The picture makes her feel very happy, seeing all the colors around a single girl that looks around her age.

She tries saying the word again. " ... Ku..roh..mmm.. AH! Kurohmu!" she squeals happily. This turns out to be her first word she says clearly. She felt giddy inside when she said the word, it sounded _right_ to her. However, she's too giddy about the word that she doesn't notice the sentence at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_Present~_

She starts reading "_The Owl's Adventure_" out loud yet still being quiet because of her soft voice.

" 'Da..owuhl..iz..abowt...'o..eett..da...piun..app..al'...Eto...'buht..da..piun..appal..ses,**"Duhn..eett mee. I..'ave pao..ors.."**' "Nagi reads.

Liking the first few pages of the book since it also had beautiful pictures, she reads on. Just when she's about to turn the page to continue reading, she hears footsteps coming toward the room. She quickly puts the book back to where it belongs and then runs to her seat where she left all the crayons and paper.

"Hello Nagi! Were you alright alone? Did you have fun?" the caretaker asks. Nagi just nods. All the kids are now in the room starting some arts and crafts planned for the rest of the day.

"I 'ad fuhn," she quietly said with a small smile on her face, nobody really noticing her voice and smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I was kind of struggling with Chrome's word and how it would go.. so I guess it turned out okay. Then again, I thought this was very cute when typing this up today ehehe.

***_The Owl_****_'s Adventure_-** I just made the title up unless it's an actual book...then it doesn't follow with the book ehe... Just an owl on a journey...it's definitely not a coincidence...hohoho.

***" '**Da.. owuhl..iz...abowt...'o...eett..da...piun..app..al' ...Eto... 'buht..da..piun..appal..ses**,****"Duhn..eett mee. I..'ave pao..ors.."' **"- This says " 'The owl is about to eat the pineapple'...Eto...'but the pineapple says,''Don't eat me. I have powers." ' "  
I thought that this line was very cute and funny hohoh.

At the end of the flashback, what do you think the sentence/phrase was? The picture's described as "the colors around a single girl that looks around her age." I'd like to know what you think it was! I'll probably post what I was going to put for it in the next chapter~


	7. Ryohei

**A/N: Ehehe sorry for the late-ish update~**

I kind of thought this up on a whim... kind of ehe. Sawako is Ryohei's mom, a name I made up. I didn't feel like making up the dad's name... ; - ;

**I DON'T OWN KHR~**

* * *

It's a bright early morning, like 5 am, with the birds up to search for breakfast. A woman is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her loving small family of four; her husband, two loving children, a 3 year old son and a 2 year old daughter, and of course, herself.

_Pit pat pit pat. _"Ahh you're up already Ryohei. Did you get down the stairs just fine? I know how you love running down the stairs so fast that you fall~" asks Sawako. Her little man, Ryohei has this habit of waking up early so she didn't have to call him down or anything. _Yawn...Grumble. _Ryohei rubs his eyes and while trying to quiet his hunger by rubbing his belly.

"Mmmm...*grumble* foo'...ungur..ee," Ryohei replied. _It seems that he didn't fall since the__re's no wound_ thought Sawako when she turns around with plates of food in her hands. Ryohei's eyes just sparkled, all awake, while extremely running to the table, trying to get on the chair. After that, it was a battle of food and mouth getting along with each other... that's not going so well right now.

"Mmmmm! De...de...wisee...ohs?.mm..," yells Ryohei sounding unsure. He heard his otou-san say the word before when his okaa-san's cooking. 'Good' isn't the right word to express his feelings for his okaa-san's cooking.

"Ryohei? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the food?" wonders Sawako. She made it just the way he likes it, VERY healthy for a growing little man such as himself. Instead of boy, she says little man since her son is **that** extreme to be considered a **man**. Just a little man, that's all.

"Hm...ne, ohka-tan...eto..'ow doo 'uu sei...'mohr gewd'?" asks Ryohei with a disgruntled face. He seems to REALLY be thinking about this since he loves his family a lot. Sawako is trying to piece together everything he said into a sentence to understand him. Afterall, it came out as vowel sounds with some consonants to her... _Hm...'How do you...say...more good?'.. Ah! I think I get it now._

"You want to say something different that 'more good', right? I know the PERFECT word for that question!" she says happily with no worries at all. "So this is how you say it..."

* * *

_Now 8 am after taking care of breakfast and morning duties~  
_

Ryohei and Sawako are now walking outside to shop for groceries to make for lunch and dinner. Kyoko and her husband are at home bonding with each other in the garden, looking at flowers and learning to steadily walk. It's been three hours teaching Ryohei the word he asked to learn... he just didn't seem to say it right yet.

"Okay Ryohei, try to say things **again**. I'll go **slowly**. 'Ex-ter-ee-muu'," Sawako slowly said. She's a patient woman but three hours of just one word is a bit much... or too much, which ever is fine.

"X...TEREE...MUH! EXTREEMAH! 'EAH! I DEED ID!" yelled Ryohei. It felt right saying it this time since he was like 'etereem', 'esdreem', or even going by just one syllable.

"Good job Ryohei! I knew my little man can do this~ You are okaa-san's extreme little man!" squealed Sawako.

* * *

"EXTREEMAH!" yells a voice early in the morning. This has been happening for a few days straight. It's a _miracle_ that little Kyoko-chan hasn't learn the word yet... and how they, Kyoko and her husband, can still sleep through this!

"Ryohei, you should be quiet in the morning! Not everyone is awake like us honey," chides Sawako.

"Baut 'oor foo' id EXTREEMAH ohka-san! Awl sud no abowt id!*" Ryohei happily yells with a big grin across his face. Sawako just couldn't scold him anymore after seeing her son's love for her food! After that, she starts hugging him and making him another serving for breakfast. Her little man needs to grow after all!

* * *

From that day on, everyone in the neighborhood woke up early... except Kyoko and the father...

* * *

**A/N: **I think it turned out okay? Extreme just HAD to be his first word. There was also more mother bonding than father bonding...  
Actually, it was just Ryohei and his mom with mentions of the other two family members.. but it's still okay I think.. ehe. I also think it went by too fast but I didn't want to make it too long so I apologize for that~!

***"Baut 'oor foo' id EXTREEMAH ohka-san! Awl sud no abowt id!"-** "But your food is EXTREME okaa-san! All should know about it!" I think it could be made out but I just typed it out just in case anyone didn't know.


	8. Lambo

**A/N: **Eheh somewhat of a late update. I think Lambo's is the hardest one to write so far...so it's pretty short compared to the others...

Also, Lambo's mom's name is Lily... don't ask... and this isn't her real name.

**I don't own KHR.**

* * *

All the servants are gossiping in the Bovino mansion as the wife of the boss walks through the hallway carrying her two and a half year old baby, Lambo. She hears the same thing every day, '_I heard that the boss has a lover', 'I feel so sorry for Lady Lily, she just watches young master Lambo in her room separate from the master's bedroom, and 'I try my best to make them feel welcome here, the lady is very kind' _they all said.

* * *

Lily arrives at her room with Lambo looking up at her.

"Is something wrong my child?" she asks him. He seems to have a sad look on his face about to cry. She worries wondering what's wrong with Lambo and why he would cry. _Was it because of the gossip? Can he understand what they're saying? _she wonders.

"Lambo, try to tolerate it okay? Don't be sad for mama," she says with a small smile on her face. _At least I know someone dearly loves me. _Lambo, on the brink of tears, tries to do what his mama asks of him. He's going to be a big boy right now despite being only two and a half years old.

"Tall...urr...eyt..." he sniffles. Lily notices that he starts to calm down a bit after uttering the word tolerate. _He's such a smart boy. I'm proud to be his mother._

"That's right Lambo, tol-er-ate," she says slowly, syllable by syllable. He tries to do the same a few times until she thinks it's good enough.

"Taul-Ur-Ate" he sniffles a bit but still calm. After that, he just starts blabbering things with his baby talk forgetting all about the tears just a few moments ago making Lily smile.

"Ma'... Ah raun goo-wa-poo!"* he squeals. Spoiling her child like always, she walks over to the table across the room to grab a bowl of grapes to feed him. She sets him down on the table just watching him gobble the grapes down but not one by one. They were freaking hand fulls not that she's caring about that right now. _Ah, my precious boy always knows how to cheer me up_ Lily smiles feeling at peace right now.

Today's going to be a great day, just Lambo and her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh I really know it's short ; - ; but it seems weird if I type more. I don't really know much about the Bovino family but the dad seems horrible if he just sends Lambo off like that! So yeah, fluff moment with mom~

**"Ma'... Ah raun goo-wa-poo!" - **"Mama... I want grape!" It's along those lines if it's hard to tell.


End file.
